La Musica
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: Eyes hears the voice of a female rock singer.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Spiral_.

Note: I own Marie Florie. I own _Inside My Heart_. I own _Here I Am, Now_.

**La Musica **

By: Hikari Maiden

Eyes Rutherford sat at his lovely piano and played lovely music. He had been about to rest his lithe fingers for a bit when he heard:

"Hey.

You know?

I miss you.

Miss you so, so much.

I wish you were here.

Here with me."

Chorus:

"Inside my heart!

You remain my 'Sadako'!

Inside my heart!

All remains the same!

Inside my heart!

It always will!"

End Chorus

"Heh.

I admit.

You're braver than me.

More determined than me.

Nicer than me.

I denied that you're gone.

Should've accepted the truth."

Chorus:

"Inside my heart!

A special place you remain!

Inside my heart!

A special place you always are!

Inside my heart!

Memories of what you taught me!"

End Chorus

"Didn't get to see you.

Didn't get to say, "Good-bye."

Got mad at myself.

Blamed myself.

Wasn't beside you in your last moments.

I ran away like a coward.

I cried like a baby.

I should've been stronger."

Chorus:

"Inside my heart!

You make me stronger!

Inside my heart!

You lend me your strength!

Inside my heart!

You help me pull me through!"

_Who is that? _Eyes stood from the piano bench and approached the window._ The voice sounds like a female rock singer._ He opened the window and looked outside. That's when he noticed someone he'd never seen before. _Whoa! She's pretty! Who is she? _He noticed her head begin to turn around and he quickly dove out of sight. _Moron! It's rude to gawk at pretty women as if some pervert!_

It felt as if her heart burst with pleasure and her pale, blue-green eyes sparkled as a sweet smile spread along her bright, pink lips. _You heard me, didn't you, Eyes Rutherford?_

Eyes peeked out at the girl. _She's still there._

The same time the next day, he had been in the same spot and he had been up to the same activity and he had been about to rest his lithe fingers when he heard:

"Here I am, now.

Walk my path.

Spread my wings.

Speak my words.

Take action.

I shed these tears not for me, but for them."

"This path has so many potholes.

One can fall in.

Will one ever get out?"

"Here I am, now.

Confronted by such despair.

Spread my wings as I speak my words and take action.

I shed these tears not for me, but for them."

"I stare down the face of dread and I pray to God all is okay.

I reach out and hope to help.

These tears I shed I shed not for me, but for them.

I care for them."

"Here I am, now.

Walk my path.

Spread my wings.

Speak my words.

Take action.

I shed these tears not for me, but for them."

_It's the same voice. _He rushed to where the stood.

With a smile and a laugh, she turned around. "Finally. 'Bout time you came out of your music cave. I've waited for you, Eyes Rutherford."

_She seems strange, but so warm. _A gentle smile appeared along his lips as he chuckled. "Hello, Bubbly-san."

She burst into a fit of laughter. "Good one!"

He sighed and shrugged. "Ah, well. You know my name. You didn't tell me your name. I guess I'll call you Bubbly-san, then."

"Oh, I don't mind, really."

_Is she insane? _He stared at her as if she were insane. "You can't be serious."

"We just met. You're a stranger to me."

_Clueless. _He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Weren't you ever taught not to speak to strangers?"

"I'm a fan. That's different. Don't you think, Eyes?"

He gave her a confused look. "Hmm…You seem different. Why?"

She glared at him. "Why are you so eager to know? Hormones cloud your good judgment?" She took on a fighting stance. "Want me to un-cloud your judgment? I'll do it. Iah ain't afraid of ya, boi."

He seemed irritated. "Knock it off. You're so easy to see through."

She spoke in an ominous tone of voice. "Iah mean it, boi. One wrong move and Iah let loose on ya."

"You're so sassy, you know that?"

She grinned. "Heh. I can't help it. I was made that way."

_What does she mean? _"Anyway, my intentions aren't to hurt you. I'm curious. I heard you sing."

"I love music. That's how I know about you. That's how I know about anybody in the music world."

"You're obsessed with music and things of that nature, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Also, I love to be the creative writer and I love to draw."

The next morning, Marie Florie didn't hear his piano music. She noticed the light that poured from the closed window. It felt as if her heart slammed into something. _Something isn't right. _She trembled uncontrollably as she rushed to the door to the place he lived. Out of breath, she turned the knob on the door. _Drat! Locked! _It began to rain as she began to rattle the door by its knob. She called out, "Hello?" When no one answered, it felt as if her heart skipped and began to pound. It began to rain harder as she began to slap her palms against the door. She called out, "Eyes?" No one answered and her heart beat wildly. She slammed her body against the door. _Oh, Eyes! _She noticed vines traveled along a plastic, white material, against the wall, near the window. _I'll climb that! _She darted to the plastic, white material and began to climb it. She slipped several times and thorns poked her several times. She crawled onto the window ledge and began to push against the closed window. _Darn! _Then, she thought, _My hairpin! I'll use that! _She pulled her hairpin from the left side of her forehead and began to fiddle with the window. _Come on. _Then, she thought, _I was about to go shopping and I wanted to see if Eyes wanted to come along. I didn't bring my purse because I figured it'd be too much to carry around. Instead, I have my wallet in my skirt pocket. One of my cards! I'll use that! _She placed her hairpin back in her hair, reached inside her right skirt pocket, and pulled out her black, leather wallet. Then, she opened it and pulled out a random card from its slot inside her wallet. She began to fiddle with the window again. _Please, I beg you, love letters inside my wallet. Give me the best of luck. _The window opened. _Got it! _She slid the card back inside the slot in her wallet, closed her wallet, and slipped it back inside her right skirt pocket. She leaped from the window ledge and landed on her feet, inside the room. She scanned the room. "Eyes?" She heard footsteps approach and dove behind the piano and the piano bench.

"He's one of them."

"I know that!"

_Who…? _She peeked around the piano bench. She noticed one of the men begin to turn his head in her direction and she quickly ducked back behind the piano bench. _Oh no! Did he notice me?_

"We have a rat in hiding."

"Let it hide."

_Me? A rat? How dare he! I hope he gets a potted plant thrown at him! _She fumed. She heard the door close. _Is it safe?_

A voice whispered, "Bubbly-san."

She turned around. Then, she gasped and her eyes widened. Tears heavily brimmed the rims of her eyes. "Eyes. What happened? You're injured."

"There's no time to worry about me. Hurry up and get out of here."

She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes and rolled along her cheeks and fell from her chin. "No way."

"Don't be foolish."

She scooted close to him. "Moron. I won't be able to forgive myself if I escape and you die." She put all her strength into it when she lifted him from the floor and onto her back. _I smell smoke. We have to hurry and get out of here before we end up barbeque human! _She went to the window. "They burned down the plastic, white material. We'll have to find another escape route." She struggled not to cough. Her throat and chest burned.

He shook his head. "The roof is the only way."

She groaned, "I hate it when this happens."

"Lately, it's become more common. So, get used to it."

"Whatever. Just shut up and rest."

"Fine, then. I guess, I will. If you don't need my help." He closed his eyes.

She began to make her way to the roof. "Now, what?" She noticed the window ledges and the vines. _I don't think I'll be able to climb with someone on my back. _"Hey, Eyes. Do you have enough strength to climb for your life? I'll go first in case you fall. I'll catch you."

He opened his eyes. "Okay."

She carried him to the edge of the building. Then, she gave him a firm look. "Do you trust me? You must promise to trust me, no matter what."

He nodded.

"Okay."

A man emerged from the building.

"Eyes! Look out!" She placed herself in between the person and Eyes. She glared at the person. It felt as if an emotion burned from deep within her heart. "What do you want with him?"

The man grinned. "Heh. Hi, there, girlie."

Her nose and cheeks went crimson. "Shut up, you! I asked you a simple question!"

The man aimed a gun at her as he approached.

"You shoot at him and, Iah swear, I'll open up a can of kick butt on ya!"

The man placed the end of his gun to Marie's head.

"Promise me. If you kill me. Don't kill him. Please. I beg you. That's all I ask."

"Heh. Kill you in his place?" His finger began to pull the trigger.

She stared at him and waited.

_This chick has some guts. _

Eyes grabbed the gun. He glared at the man. "You do anything to her, I won't forgive you." _She'd willingly sacrifice herself for my sake._

The man pushed Marie off the edge of the building.

Eyes reached for her.

She reached for him.

His hand missed her hand.

She stared at him with wide eyes as she fell.

Eyes turned back around and glared at the man. "Why'd you do that?"

The man grinned. "You'll join her soon enough." He climbed down the last vine, then, broke it.

Eyes felt the heat of the fire gradually strengthen.

Hikari Maiden: This idea was adorable at first, but it ended tragically.


End file.
